koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Samurai Warriors 4-II
Sengoku Musou 4-II (戦国無双 4-II) is the upcoming revised edition of Samurai Warriors 4. Its sales pitch is to present the "perfect version" of the title, words which are reminiscent to Chronicle 2nd's marketing. The producer adds that it is "another side" of the same game, neither a continuation or a Xtreme Legends expansion. It is the last title to celebrate the series's tenth anniversary. The first 100,000 people to reserve the title receive an Ii themed microfiber towel. Buy the game new to receive an idol outfit for Naotora. Other outfits are available at various Japanese stores. The Treasure Box edition includes a picture frame, clock, 56 character cards, and an original soundtrack CD. Purchase the Gamecity Set from Gamecity Shopping to receive a book containing concept artwork for this game and Samurai Warriors 4 which had not been made public before. my GAMECITY users can purchase the packaged versions of this game and/or Sengoku Musou Chronicle 3 to receive serial codes for rare merchandise. Changes *Hyper attacks will be more effective when ally morale is high. Certain areas on the battlefield are fortified to inhibit these attacks. *Enemy AI has been further reworked to match the player character's movements. Maps appear to have friendlier camera work for horse riding than before. *Character attributes receive a special boost if equipped armaments share the same attributes. It is possible to surpass maximum capacity for weapons and so forth in this title. *War scrolls can be used to instantly implement weapon skills onto a weapon. The pace for adding skills have been altered. New skills are included in the game. *Mounts can be strengthened to have additional attributes. *Edit characters from the vanilla title can be transferred into this game through save data. They can be used in Free Mode and Infinite Castle Mode. *Offline and online co-op is available for all modes. *Event scenes have rotatable 3D backdrops and revised special effects. *Downloadable content so far includes costumes. Modes Story Mode Story Mode reverts to a style reminiscent to previous titles. Each chapter has a distinguished protagonist and partner with results different from those seen in the vanilla title. Cleared individual stories can be experienced in Free Mode. Chapter protagonists are in bold. *'Story of a New Star' - Naomasa Ii and Tadakatsu Honda *'Story of Bonds' - Nobuyuki Sanada, Yukimura Sanada, and Ina *'Story of Rebellion' - Hisahide Matsunaga, Munenori Yagyū, and Mitsuhide Akechi *'Story of Affection' - Koshōshō and Magoichi Saika *'Story of Ideals' - Mitsunari Ishida and Kiyomasa Katō *'Story of Worthy Opponents' - Toyohisa Shimazu and Yoshihiro Shimazu *'Story of Lord and Retainer' - Kojūrō Katakura and Masamune Date *'Story of Giant Timber' - Kagekatsu Uesugi and Kanetsugu Naoe *'Story of Wise Men' - Takakage Kobayakawa and Kanbei Kuroda *'Story of Loyalty' - Takatora Tōdō and Oichi *'Story of a Promise' - Lady Hayakawa and Kaihime *'Story of Sworn Friends' - Yoshitsugu Ōtani and Mitsunari Ishida Infinite Castle Mode Fusion of previous games' Survival and Challenge Modes. It is split into two sub-headings: Main and Annex. Main is a survival based experience. Complete various objectives on each floor to proceed up the castle. Enemies become stronger on higher levels yet they drop better rewards if defeated. Players can quit the castle climb by choosing the escape option available every ten levels. Annex is the challenge section with four selections available. #Warrior Room - defeat as many enemies as possible within the time limit. #Gold Room - hit enemies to collect a mountain of gold before time runs out. #Tempest Room - race for record time whilst avoiding or stopping any obstacles in the way. #Deathmatch Room - high difficulty room where enemies can instantly kill players in a single hit. Complete the other three rooms with a certain score to unlock. Players can post their rankings online and compete for high scores. Characters Playable characters debuting in this entry include: *Naomasa Ii Stages New stages include: *Kuzegawa *Honzugawa Gate *Kizugawa *Kai Province *Koshu Related Media Smartphone users can visit the Sekigahara tourist attraction and participate in its QR hunt, Sekigahara Kosenjo Rally, during December to search for AR Naomasa. The animated TV series will include the playable Naomasa into its cast. Interested fans can sign up for a first look at its first episode during this game's completion conference. External Links *Official site, Official Facebook, Official Twitter *Official promotional video Category:Games